


After The Hunt

by SNOWFOXED



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, season of the hunt spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNOWFOXED/pseuds/SNOWFOXED
Summary: A little fluff thing I wrote about my Warlock Guardian Raiden after I finished the Season of The Hunt and saw the cinematic where you save Crow from the Spider.
Relationships: Guardian/Crow, Male Guardian/Uldren Sov
Kudos: 6





	After The Hunt

“Guardian, do it now!” The Crow had shouted over the comms, allowing Raiden to finally execute the final blow upon the High Celebrant with a powerful swing of his Dawnblade. 

With a piercing shriek the Hive creature collapsed, finally dead after all this time. 

_ “That was for Sagira. Good work, Guardian!”  _ Raiden’s Ghost, Frost said with a light bob, indicating a nodding gesture. 

Making his way to the corpse of the Celebrant to get the prize Spider wanted, Raiden let out a sigh. This was very tiring. He wished he could have brought his siblings with him, but they had other missions right now. 

“Guardian, you have the head, right? I’ll meet you back at the Shore, Spider is waiting for you to give you your reward for helping him.” Crow had spoken with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. He was nervous about what would happen when Raiden came to claim his reward. 

_ “Alright, Crow. We’ll meet you guys there!”  _ Frost replied to the Hunter, since Raiden was too busy working on how to carry the head back to the ship. He managed to figure it out eventually. 

Stepping out of the Ascendent Plane, he soon left the Dreaming City and headed towards the Tangled Shore. 

Approaching the Spider, High Celebrant head in hand as he gave it to one of the Spider’s Associates. 

“It’s done.” Raiden told the Baron, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave a small glance over at Crow.

“So it is…So it is. Alright, Guardian. As promised, you can have a prized bauble from my lair as compensation for your...heroics.” The Baron leaned forward in his seat, gesturing to the many items that he had around him. 

Letting his arms fall to his side, Raiden brought a hand up to point to Crow, staring Spider dead in the eyes as he said his next words. “I want...him.”

That earned a snicker from the Spider, looking over at Crow and then back to the Guardian. “Ha..cute. Real funny.” 

The two Eliksni next to the Baron aimed their Arc lances at Raiden, who didn’t even flinch. 

“You said  _ anything _ in the room.” Raiden told him, he was giving quite a smug expression underneath his helmet. 

Crow gave a confused look at the Warlock, and then a nervous one at Spider. 

“Oh, you really want my little bird? Fine. You can have him.” Spider said while gesturing to Crow. He signalled the two Eliksni to stand down, and they brought their lances back into their guarding position. 

As he turned in his seat towards Crow, he gave a dismissive wave of one of his hands. 

“Fly away...and get the hell out of my lair.” He told Crow, who at first was hesitant to go, but did so, following Raiden out of Spider’s Lair.

Once they were outside, Glint appeared and turned to Raiden. “Now what?” The Ghost asked Crow, who looked out onto the Shore. Frost had also appeared next to Raiden. 

“I...I don’t know. It doesn’t feel real. Freedom...” Crow couldn’t believe what was happening. He was finally free from Spider, free from the Shore. 

“Why would you do this for us?” He asked the Warlock, and before Frost could respond, Raiden walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Because. You’re a Guardian.” His response was plain and simple, even his Ghost nodded in agreement. 

Raiden decided to take Crow back to the Tower, also letting him borrow one of Maximilion’s helmets for the time being when they got to the Tower. Once on Raiden’s ship, he set it into auto-pilot and sat down next to Crow, removing his helmet.

“I still can’t believe you did that. There’s more to just me being a Guardian, right?” Crow questioned, and Raiden just gave him a smile.

“I got to know you better. I know Max wasn’t very kind to you, but that isn’t your fault. I’m putting whatever you did in your life before you became a Lightbearer behind me. That wasn’t you. What you do from here onward, that’s who  _ you _ are. I also grew closer to you. And I want to stay by your side. If you’ll let me.” Raiden replied, sitting back against the wall of the ship as he kept that smile towards Crow. 

Crow couldn’t help but give a small chuckle, wiping the tears that had been forming in his eyes. 

“Hah...thank you. And...I want to stay by your side too.” Crow placed his hand on Raiden’s, to which the Warlock responded to the action by intertwining his fingers with the other’s. 

“Wait, what about your siblings? The Vanguard, the other Guardians on the Tower?” Crow asked, unsure if he was going to be able to handle what was coming.

“Don’t worry. I spoke with Osiris about it, and he’s willing to vouch for you. Despite being an exile he still has good ties with Zavala. And I’ll make sure Andromeda and Max are respectful towards you. I promise, you will have a better life away from the Shore.” The Warlock replied, giving the Hunter a gentle squeeze of his hand as reassurement. 

“Thank you, Guardian.” Crow let out a sigh of relief. 

“If we’re going to start going out together you can call me by my name, you know. It’s Raiden.” Raiden gave a small chuckle, playfully nudging the other. 

“Ah, you’re right. Thank you, Raiden.” Crow laughed as well, resting against the Warlock. 

The lights of the Last City came into view, and soon Crow had fallen asleep against Raiden, who asked Frost to go a bit slower before landing at the Tower. 

Freedom at last. 


End file.
